Strawberries and Creme
by mewsiicxo
Summary: L and Light find themselves kissing and licking over strawberries and whipped cream in this adorable death note fan fic. NOTE: this is a new genre of yoai called FLUFFY LEMON! to find out more, read this fan fiction!


**Authors Note (and yes you should read this): This fic is a cross between a lemon and a fluff -FLUFFY LEMON! yaaay! uhh ya my sorry if L or Light are to OOC (out of character..i need to put this cuz there are some noobs who dont know wat OOC means) but I did my best so dont yell at me if you think it's weird. Oh, and it's kind of shortish cause it's a one shot so don't be disappointed. Ya so I think thats it!...ENJOY!!**

* * *

Small rays of light were beginning to peek through cracks in the shades of L's room. He had successfully slept until 11:30, and was stirring silently in his bed. "L, there

is someone here to see you." Watari said from the loudspeaker on the wall opposite L's bed. _Nnnhhhh. L _groaned. There are very few occasions when he actually has

good night's sleep and last night was one of them. " Who is it?" He asked groggily. " Light Yagami. " said Watari. "Oh! Really? Well send him in." L said eagerly. _Knock. _

_Knock._ "Come in." L called. Light opened the door and drifted to the bed, lingering there until he was politely ask to sit by L. Please Yagami-kun, sit." L suggested. Light

sighed. "So I guess you are wondering why I am here." "I was wondering that, yes." L replied. "My father found something on the Kira case that you might want to look

at." Light said while pulling an envelope out of his jacket. "Oh…. i-is that all?" A disappointed L said "Yes…. What? Did you think I had come to announce that I am gay

or something?!" Light joked. "Heh heh…nooooo." L blushed. Then suddenly, L had an idea. "Uhmm…. Light? Would you care for some strawberries…. or cake?" "Damn

L! How are you always an eating?! You know, not everybody has an extremely high metabolism like you do!" Light exclaimed. "Oh…so is that a no on the cake?" L said.

Light sighed "I supposed we could have the strawberries if you _really _want them. L smiled. He got out of bed and walked over to the loudspeaker. L dialed a number and

waited. At this point, Light noticed that L wasn't wearing a shirt. Jeez, for a guy that sits on a computer and eats sweets all day, L is pretty built. "Yes?" Watari

answered. "Would you bring down a bowl of strawberries for Light and I?" L asked. "Of course. Whipped cream?" L glanced over at Light. "Lots."

(**DUN DUN DUNN!!)**

In moments Watari appeared with a colorfully decorated bowl of strawberries and a can of whipped cream. "Here you are." Said Watari. After thanking him, L shut the

door and set the bowl down on his bed. Instead of assuming his usual crouched position, he propped a pillow up on his bed board and sat with his legs extended out in

front of him with one knee bent. He picked up the bowl and placed it on his stomach. L inspected the strawberries carefully and after selecting a particularly juicy-looking

one, he popped it into his mouth. Light giggled. "What?" L asked. What is so funny about eating strawberries? "I'm not sure. You just look funny." Light said. "Hmm.

Don't you want one?" L asked. "Huh? Oh. No thank you. I should probably go I have err…business to take care of." "What kind of things?" L inquired. " Oh just

Uhmm... Actually, I think I will have some strawberries." _Anything to get off the topic of my "business"_ Light thought. He quickly reached over to take one, however he

missed and somehow managed to knock the bowl over. "Oops." Light said as the contents dripped onto L's six-pack. "Well I guess I can't eat them now." Light laughed.

"Well why not? I'm clean! Go ahead, I give you my permission." L said. "Uh…well, okay" Light said while scratching his head. He quickly snatched up a strawberry that

lay right above L's belly button. L laughed. "Wah-? I thought you said it was okay!" Light said nervously. "No, no it's fine! It just…well…tickles!" L laughed even harder.

"Oh!" Light laughed to. Yet he stopped suddenly. "What's wrong?" L asked. "I want whipped cream." Light frowned. L smiled. He was clearly enjoying himself. "Help

yourself." He said. Surprised, light said, "Wait, really? I can have some?" L nodded. In one quick motion, Light bent down and licked off some of the whipped cream,

which resided on the top of L's chest. L was even more surprised. His jaw dropped. Light suddenly realized his mistake. "I um, meant that you could spray some

whipped cream from the can on your strawberry." L said awkwardly. "Oh. Look, I'm really sorry... I-I think I'll go now". Light said as he abruptly stood up. "No, wait!" L

pleaded." I was planning to bathe later, but my chest is now pretty clean. It would be nice if you could clean the rest up. You know, just to save time?" Light was

confused, but he sat back down anyways. "I guess I could, because you are probably so busy right? You haven't got any time to waste!" "Exactly." L said. However light

just sat there with a glazed expression. "What are you waiting for?" L questioned. "Er...I don't want my shirt to get dirty." Light answered truthfully. L laughed. "Well

then take it off!" "Uh…okay" Light slowly began o unbutton his shirt. However he fumbled with the buttons. "I'll help you." L cooed as he nimbly unbuttoned Light's

shirt. Once he finished, he noticed Light was staring at him. He looked up into Light's blazing eyes. L lifted his hand to his moth to bite his thumbnail however Light

caught it pushed it back down. Cupping L's face in his hands, he leaned forward and kissed him. Their lips worked in synchronization as they tenderly kissed. After a few

moments, L pulled away. "We should get cleaning then shouldn't we?" He said. "Oh yes." Light smiled devilishly. He playful pinned L to the bed and began to lick every

spot he could reach. He started at the nape of L's neck and worked his way down. As Light tenderly caressed L with his tongue, pleasure radiated from every cell in his

body. L cried out with joy and began to giggle uncontrollably. He then flopped on his belly and began to suck on light toes. They were both in fits of laughter when the

door was suddenly thrown open by Watari. He quickly resembled his aghast expression and said," I er…thought you might want drinks…would you mind if I asked what

_you_ were doing?" Mmph!?" L tried to respond however he was currently sporting a rather large mouthful of Light's foot and couldn't speak. However he did anxiously

look up and Light, expecting an explanation to Watari. "Oh! Well…I...um…had a splinter…on my…uhh…toe! Anndd he was just er…sucking it out!" Light blushed. _Pfftt._

"Yes, yes that is all!" Light confirmed after spitting out Light's foot. "I…um think it's gone. Thank you L!" Light said a bit to enthusiastically. "You are very welcome!" L

winked. "I'll just be on my way now." Light said as he gathered his things. Just as he was about to step out the door L called," Oh Light? Would you come over for some

cake tomorrow?" Light smiled. "I would be delighted."

* * *

**YAAAAYYY! I thought I did my fluffy lemon okay but let me know what YOU think by commenting!! And while you're commenting..maybe you could give me idea for another fluffy lemon?? Oh and by the way, I do not own Light or L and they are the property of Death Note...um whoever wrote it lol. (its some long complicated japanese name that i dont remember) well anyways..thanks for reading!! :3**


End file.
